


Daddy's Princess

by RunawayWithMeTonight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Family, Gen, father daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWithMeTonight/pseuds/RunawayWithMeTonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot originally written for the Hetalia Kink Meme. If it seems familiar it's probably because I posted it to my FF.Net account about a year ago. In the original Kink Meme fill Fem!Canada's name was Mathilda... I changed it to Madeline because I like it better. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Princess

Madeline sat in bed, surrounded by all of her pink lacy sheets, incased pillows, stuffed unicorns, and dolls. The walls of the room were painted pink and there were shelves covered in fairytale books, and special edition Barbie dolls wearing long gowns and crowns. She sat anxiously waiting for her father to come and tuck her in, her twin brother Alfred (who was a couple of minutes younger than her) was currently the one being tucked in the room over. Their father rotated nights between the two of them, and tonight was her night to be put to bed first. She heard her brother sat good night and their father turn off his light before he walked into her room through the open door.  
  
Instantly the little girl perked up, “Daddy!” she said cheerfully as he greeted her with a smile sitting on the side of her bed, “Oh what story are you going to tell me tonight.” Madeline was a daddy’s girl through and through. Every night she requested he tell her a fairytale of some sort as he braided her hair, he was part of the reason why she obsessed with having the most girly things imaginable in her bedroom, all because since as long as she could remember he’d told her those fairytales. Some nights his stories would be his own other nights they’d be something traditional he’d memorized years ago. It made her feel like she’d bonded to him more than her brother Alfred; he was tucked into alien and spaceship bed sheets every night and insisted that he’d out grown story time.  
  
“That all depends my dear Princess.” He said pulling out her brush and ribbons from the night stand drawer underneath her unicorn lamp, “What would you like to hear.” He sectioned of one half of her hair and brushed it softly.  
  
The girl thought for a second, “How about the _The Princess and the Pea_?” the girl suggested. She hadn’t heard it in a while.  
  
“Alright then,” He began to braid as he began the story, “Once upon a time in a kingdom across the sea there lived a king and queen. This king and queen like all kings and queens had a son for a prince who desperately wanted to get married. There were many young women who wanted to marry the prince but for some reason there was always something wrong with them.” He tied the braid off with one of her ribbons then went onto the other side continuing on with the story, “One stormy night there was a knocking at the castle gate, a lovely young woman had come and asked for a place to sleep for the night. The king and queen looked at one another when the girl claimed to be a princess and decided to test the girl and see if she were worthy to marry their son. They prepared a bed for her made of 20 mattresses, and under the bottom one a single pea was placed there. The next morning the princess arrived at breakfast looking extremely tired.” He finished with the braiding, “her hosts questioned her and questioned her what had been the matter, finally she told them that something was in her bed that made sleeping the previous night very difficult. This made the king and queen rejoice, for they’d finally found a bride for their son! Only a princess would have skin so sensitive to feel a pea under all that bedding. And the prince and princess were married and lived happily ever after.”  
  
The little girl smiled as her father tucked the sheets and blankets in tight around her, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He turned off her unicorn lamp and went to leave the room. “Wait,” she said quietly. Her father stopped and looked at her, “If I’m your princess, does that mean one day I’ll marry a charming prince?”  
  
The man smiled, “I insist the only man who’ll ever have a chance of marrying you, will be the most handsome and charming prince imaginable. Now go to sleep my dear.” With that he closed the door and Madeline rolled over and fell asleep, her stuffed unicorn in her arms.


End file.
